1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to sports equipments and more particularly, to a racket capable of being changed in its weight.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is known that the balance of a racket, such as tennis racket, squash racket or badminton racket, may affect the user's sense of ball hitting. Generally, a racket is classified to a heavy-head racket having a better ball-hitting ability suitable for attack if the balance thereof is located adjacent to the head of the racket. On the contrary, if the balance of a racket is located adjacent to the handle of the racket, the racket will be a light-head racket having a better ball-controlling ability suitable for defense. Most of the powerful players choose the heavy-head rackets having a higher swing weight to enhance the ball-hitting power and speed. For a defensive type player, a light-head racket may be chosen for enhancing his/her ball-controlling performance.
Since the definition and requirement of ‘a suitable racket’ may vary from people to people, the seller needs to exhibit various kinds of rackets having different weights in his/her store. This is space-consuming and not cost effective.